


Day 23: Rotten

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Baman Piderman, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fictober 2020, M/M, Remus being Remus, Semi-gross descriptions, Squib from Baman Piderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman can't find Remus like he normally does. When he does find his twin, what does he find out?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Day 23: Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely suggest y'all go watch Baman Piderman on YouTube. It's hilarious.

“REMUS!” Roman stalked into his brother’s realm, ready to make him pay for the rotten tomatoes under his pillow. He knew it was a dig at his acting skills, and he wanted to- where was Remus? Normally when yelled at, he would pop up and say something obnoxious before leading whomever was yelling at him on a wild goose chase. 

That didn’t happen this time, so Roman crept farther into the dark forest that surrounded Remus’ tower. There were ominous crunching sounds from the depths of the forest, noises that he didn’t want to investigate, as well as weird smells and squishy things underneath his feet. Eurgh. 

It’s not that he didn’t go into Remus’ realm often. In fact, he visited at least once a week now that Remus had been accepted by Thomas, it’s just… Well, normally he didn’t have to go looking for his brother. So he didn't often go far into the forest on his _own_. 

Some of the trees moved and shook as he passed them, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one burst apart to reveal a many tentacled _thing_ , and Roman didn’t stop to look at it. He bolted forward, determined to reach Remus’ tower before anything came after him. 

As he got closer to the tower, he noticed something else was off. His feet didn’t squelch quite as much on the swampy ground as they normally did, and there were roses climbing up the walls of the tower. Actual roses, black and blooming against the dark stone, not just pervasive thorns of various terrifying lengths.

Something was up, and Roman was going to find out what. 

He entered the tower with little to no resistance, and made his way to Remus’ favorite room. The dungeon, of course. When he got there, he finally found his brother, staring moodily at a drying portrait of-

“Janus?”

Remus leapt when Roman spoke, turning around with a snarl, only to relax when he saw it was Roman.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“You’re in love with him.” It was obvious from the portrait. There was no sign that the deceitful side had been in the room at all, and the careful brushstrokes and use of actual paint instead of guts and ooze told a very romantic story.

“No, I’m in love with butts! Butts! What would happen if we chopped our butts off and made them into soup?” 

Roman could tell deflection when he heard it, so he stalked forward and grabbed his bouncing brother by the shoulders.

“Nice try, Evil Kneevil, but I know a good romance when I hear it. I mean, my name makes up most of the word!”

Remus sighed and slumped into Roman’s chest, a familiar gesture from when they were kids. 

“I just dunno if he likes me back, yeah? It terrifies me.” The open and honest vulnerability in Remus’ voice prompted Roman to wrap his arms around his brother and rest his chin in his hair. It smelled of banana peels. 

“The only thing you can do is ask, Re. It’s not like he’s going to hate you for being honest.”

“But he might not like me back.”

“And that’s the worst that could happen. You know Janus, he’s not one to hold onto something like that. You’d be back to your old interactions within days!”

Remus muttered something Roman didn’t quite catch and then wrapped his arms around him as if to complete the hug. Instead he grabbed the waistband of Roman’s pants and gave him a large wedgie before giggling and skipping out of Roman’s reach. 

Roman yelped and then sighed. Okay. Here we go.

~~~~

Janus _wasn’t_ in love with Remus, that would be silly. Love was for humans with nothing better to do, and Janus was not only not human, but he had better things to do.

But when Remus bounded into his room, carrying with him a large creature of tentacled origin? He dropped what he was doing to see what was up. Just because he didn’t want a tentacle monster in his room. No other reason.

“What is that?”

Remus shrugged, holding onto whatever part of the creature he could.

“Roman found it in my realm! Isn’t it cute? It makes me think of that time Thomas watched Baman Piderman!”

The thing opened several mouths and hissed at Remus, and yes, Janus could see the resemblance.

“Your realm subconsciously made a Squib?” 

Remus beamed at Janus.

“You remembered!” 

Of course Janus remembered. Remus had loved that godforsaken youtube show so much he’d re-watched it over and over and over again, often insisting Janus watch it with him. He smiled at Remus, not realizing how absolutely besotted his smile was.

~~~~

Remus, however, did notice the besotted smile, and he grinned back, equally in love. Maybe things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
